dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Blake (New Earth)
During the events of "Villains United," Catman resurfaced it was revealed that actually Catman had gone back to his roots in an attempt to remake himself as a man. After a failed attempt at suicide, he returned to Africa and began living with a pride of lions. He lost weight, and regained his sense of self-worth and fighting skills, becoming even more than the warrior he had previously been. This 'perfect existence' however, would be shattered by the arrival of recruiters from the Secret Society of Super-Villains, who were attempting to unite all of Earth's super-villains under their control. Catman was one of very few villains who refused, and as it was embarassing to have a "nobody" like Catman refuse them, they slaughtered his entire family of lions. It was later revealed that although Catman had thought Deathstroke the Terminator had done the job (under orders from the faux Lex Luthor), it had actually been Deadshot under orders from Mockingbird to coerce Catman into joining his team. Catman vowed revenge against The Society, and was subsequently recruited into the Secret Six. Together, the Secret Six waged war against The Society under the direction of "Mockingbird" (who would later be revealed to be the actual Alexander Luthor). When he found out it had been Deadshot who had performed the hit on his pride, he was furious. But Deadshot would later apologize, and Catman forgave him. Although the two were reluctant allies at first, they soon bonded and became what one could loosely call friends. He would also undergo a sort of romance with fellow Secret Six member Cheshire. She would later betray him and the rest of the Six to the Secret Society though, and it was revealed she had tricked Blake into helping her conceive a child; Mockingbird was holding hers hostage, and she believed Blake to be a nearly perfect specimen of man. During the Battle of Metropolis, after leaving Mockingbird's control, the Secret Six decided to strike out on their own as neither villains nor heroes, but rather mercenaries. During the events of "Birds of Prey: Dead of Winter," the Secret Six ran into the Birds of Prey. Blake and the Huntress - out of costume, danced together while incognito, with hints of an attraction. The two teams battled, six on six, and Catman paired against Huntress (amidst sexual innuendo), who hinted that she might've been interested in a relationship if he drew the line between villain and hero a little bit more carefully. The fray ended with the resurrection of former JLI member Ice. The Secret Six broke up at the end of this adventure.Birds of Prey #104-108 Catman was next seen on the Hell Planet with the rest of the villains deported during the events of "Salvation Run,"Salvation Run #3 along with fellow Secret Six members Deadshot, Rag Doll and Scandal. It has been hinted that the future may contain further adventures for the Secret Six. | Recommended = * Villains United * Secret Six (Volume 2) * Secret Six (Volume 3) | Powers = | Abilities = Superb Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with Blades, has significantly above-average Intelligence. He is also often considered the world's best tracker, and has killed various metahumans and has even gone toe-to-toe with Batman himself in unarmed combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Retains some animalistic tendencies | Equipment = | Transportation = Catmobile | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Thomas Blake appears in The New Batman Adventures episode "Cult of the Cat" as the leader of the eponymous cult. He does not use the Catman identity, however. * Adam West appears in a few episodes of The Fairly OddParents as himself, an actor who in turn plays a superhero named Catman. In this version he had the colors of the original Catman and was a lot like the Batman of the 1960s television series (in which West played Batman). * The Justice League two-part episode "Legends" features a member of the Justice Guild of America named Catman, who according to his gravestone marker has the alternate identity of "T. Blake" (possibly Thomas Blake). His costume, though, is patterned as a sort of mixture between Batman and the Golden Age hero Wildcat. * Catman is romantically involved with Huntress. | DC = | Wikipedia = Catman (comics) | Links = * Secret Origin at DCComics.com }} Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Tracking Category:Secret Six III members Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Green Arrow villains Category:1963 Character Debuts